


"THE TRIANGLE MURDER" CASE

by sallyatoyota



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, It's gonna be confusing, Mental Illness, No crime or laws research whatsover, Other, Tragedy, With a lot of grammar mistakes, english fic, from vietnamese to english, it's a translated work, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyatoyota/pseuds/sallyatoyota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long has it been?</p><p>A week… A month… A year maybe?</p><p>Time is no good when it comes to healing the loss of your other soul.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>In a parallel universe where the triangle doesn't exist.</p><p>Or does it?</p><p> </p><p>(Based on starfleetrambo’s The Triangle Murders AU or Crime Au and video "S L E E P | Gravity Falls" by TheEclipseOfBreak )</p>
            </blockquote>





	"THE TRIANGLE MURDER" CASE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translated work.
> 
> Read the Vietnamese version here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6534652/chapters/14949382

[GF fanfic]

 

SDUW RQH - HSLORJXH

 

[THE TRIANGLE MURDERS - AFTERNATH]

(Based on starfleetrambo’s The Triangle Murders AU or Crime Au and video "S L E E P | Gravity Falls" by TheEclipseOfBreak )

Warning: Mild Violence, Mental illness, gory.

.  
.  
.

How long has it been?

A week… A month… A year maybe?

Time is no good when it comes to healing the loss of your other soul.

Mabel glances at the beautifully framed article on the wall, then grimaces.

If it wasn’t for the chief’s order, it would have never been there. And she wouldn’t be avoiding going into her own living room like some kind of disease.

A line with bright red colored texts in caps lock looks at her as if mocking:

" “THE TRIANGLE MAN” DIPPER PINES SERIAL KILLER CAUGHT"

***

During her three years on field, Mabel had never felt scared.

Yes, she did know the consequence of dangerous cases, but it only made her nervous at first, and then determined, and finally, satisfied for completing the mission. It was an addictive sense of justice.

Until that night.

"Agent Pines, be careful this time. According to the reports, it was THAT murderer."

"Roger that. I promise you chief; I will catch him red-handed, and make him pay for what he has done to those innocent civilians.”

It has been 6 months and 13 days.

***

The last files of Dipper’s case has been delievered to her apartment, but Mabel doesn’t want to open them.

It’s ironic. Everytime they spent their summer in the quiet town, Mabel always opened the boxes first. She loved the feeling of unwrapping something to see what was inside. It was almost like receiving presents, except-

"Mabel, you already know what’s in there." 

Dipper furrowed his brows, fixing his familiar cap.

"Come on, live it a little! I’m not as boring as you are Dipper! And what’s with holding your bag? What’s wrong with sharing your little secret with your sis?"

"The problem is that you can’t keep secret very well Mabel."

Morning lights brightened the attic, along with the smile on the boy’s face.  
.  
.  
.

Shaking her head to discard those painful memories away, Mabel rips out the tape of the largest box.

"Video tapes...?" Ah that’s right. Some time after... that night, Dipper was transfered to a mental institution. They must be from the interviews then.

Each tape had a note on its side which indicated the date and time of each recording.

Mabel looks at her video player.

***

June 18th.

The first interview with the criminal Dipper Pines.

In the middle of a white room, there was a man, sitting on a chair with his eyes fixing on the window.  
"Mr Pines?"

"..."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, for a murderer."

"Why did you kill them?"

"I have already told everything at the court. It wasn’t me."

"Please lighten us then. Who did?"

Dipper stared at the camera with a blank look:

"It was a triangle demon."

***

June 25th.

"Why triangle?"

"Because that’s what he likes."

"Why attacking innocent people?"

"He thinks it’s fun."

"Why did… he, murdered them in such a way- ?"

"He wants the feeling of ending someone’s life lasts as long as it can in my body."

***

June 28th.

"Mr Pines, you have been teeling us that a demon made you do it for the last 10 days. You think we will believe that?"

"That’s why you put me in mental institution right? Don’t think I didn’t know: medicine, theraphy, everything... I have been through all. I know how it works like the back of my hand."

"..."

"Well, it’s not like I don’t expect it." Dipper looked at the window again. Sunlights couldn’t even land themselves on his hollow eyes. "Sometimes I think I has become just like him, with an insanity crafted into my mind."

***

July 1st.

"...Why didn’t you fight back, the demon I mean?"

"The first thing I did was telling my family. Oh man..." Dipper laughed humorlessly "I guess that’s what school lacks? It didn’t tell me that I should not have done that. They… immediately called a mental doctor, that’s when I started receiving a lot of pills and treatments. It was such a pain in the ass, as if a demon wasn’t annoying enough... Mabel just didn’t…" Ngừng lại.

"We already read your files and we know that. But according to all the results, you are perfectly normal. Just like when you commited murder."

"Of course. I am not ill. At least “this meat sack isn’t”." He said, as if mimicking someone.

"I tried to negotiate with him . But alas, he is a DEMON. Threating Mabel’s life-"

(Mabel’s heart jumps a little.)

"-said he would kill her. By axe, like this." Dipper swung his hands "But I guess it wasn’t completely a “threat”, because he knows full-well he could do that."

***

July 5th.

"When did you get this demon?"

"..."

"Dipper?"

"Ah, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention." Dipper looked back at the camera. "He’s rambling with that annoying voice again. It’s hard to concentrate on others when he does that.”

"Do you always hear him talking?”

"Not always. He doesn’t just do the “talk”. He screams or whispering all kinds of horrible things, and I’m sure you don’t want to know the details. He does shut up sometimes- no, I manage to shut him up, but it’s only when Mabel’s with me."

***

Mabel pauses the tape, standing up to get a glass of water to wash away the bitterness in her throat.

When they were 22, after graduation, Mabel signed up for a special training in the police department and eventually with hardword and some luck, got into CIA, while Dipper went back to stay Gravity Falls to invest himself in geology, with a part-time job as a pressman. They didn’t see each other much since then.

When they are 25, Dipper was caught as a serial killer.

***

July 25th.

"According to all these files, you will them with a variety of weapons: from axe, kitchen knife to pick, sharp rock,... but everytime you always crafted a triangle on their body. And each time you made sure to take back with you a part of them, sometimes limbs, sometimes eyes… What? Your demon likes it that way?"

"A part of it. Doing those makes the victims bleed more. I never used guns, right? He wants me to remember the smell of blood, so that even if I try to run, the stains are forever stay inside my memory." Dipper’s shoulders had become slimmer.

"Speaking of running, for the last 3 years, you have never been caught. But when confronted Agent Pines, you stayed where you were, threw away the weapon and obidently put your hands in the cuffs. Is is because you are siblings?"

"... Mabel will see these tapes, won’t she?"

"Maybe."

"Have you even considered that your question would make her mad? She never wants anyone’s pity, even if it’s from her own brother." Dipper scowled.

"Because your action caught us off-guard, and it happened when there was a very… special involvement, so we really want answer."

"... He couldn’t hurt her because we made a deal. For others, I’m not sure what would happen to them."

" Is this demon even have a name Dipper?"

"... Bill Cipher."

***

July 23rd.

"How did you escape the scene so fast?"

"He is a native you know." Dipper coughed violently. "I guess geology does help with murder after all. There are a lot of secret tunnels underground. Hopefully people would explore them more."

"They will never want to set foot in a murderer’s hideout."

"... Ah, that’s right." Dipper chuckled dryly.

***

August 1st.

"13, not 3."

"Pardon me?"

(It was the first time Dipper opened a conversavation.)

"For 13 years, he has stayed inside my body. The first time I killed someone, I was 12. The body was long gone. Vanished, into the falls."

"Why didn’t you write that down in your report?"

" “Report” is meant to be filled with what you remember." Dipper averted his eyes from the camera. "But in the end, it’s just a nightmare that you forget once you wake up."

***

August 15th.

"You look thinner." 

"..."

*** 

August 20th. 

"Sometimes I wonder if I’m actually normal. Then again, I am actually human, but he is a demon."

***

August 25th.

"I guess somewhere along the way I had given up. I let him control me however he wanted. Becoming a puppet hurts less than resisting. But I couldn’t ignore the determination in Mabel’s eyes."

***

August 30th.

"..."

"Why don’t you say anything?"

"You have been talking alone for the past days, so..."

"Ah... khá it’s hard to stay silent when you have so little time but so many things to say." 

"... There’s no records that can prove you have mental illness so-"

"Then the sentence will still be carried out? That’s a relief." Dipper smiled softly.

"Why?"

"You do like asking “why” questions then, don’t you? Where should I begin? If I say I want to die, I will not be honest with myself - everyone is afraid of dead. Or rather, the void comes after it. If you are not afraid to step into the void, then you are good to go. But it needs a kick, and it’s my honor to have Mabel give it to me."

(Blood splattered everywhere.

Standing among the dead bodies was a man with summer smile.

"It was me, Mabel."

The gun was shaking in my hand. 

"It was me all along.")

"Stopping this demon... Even tomorrow- I must do it. But I guess I have to give the gift early."

Dipper looked at the camera.

That summer smile again-

__

_"Happy birthday." ___

__

***

__

Pausing the video, Mabel grips the pink card tight in her chest. Crystal-like tears streaming down her cheek.

__

August 31st, the last day of summer, the... 26th birthday.

__

"Dipper" Pines – “the triangle murderer” – was executed.

__

In attempt to calm herself, Mabel reaches the controller again. She needs to take the tape out-

__

The tape continues.

__

In the very last second of it:

__

A triangle shadow appears right behind "Dipper" Pines.

__

The screen turns black.

__


End file.
